


私はあなたの名前を挙げる I Name You

by Oberon_Weiss



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberon_Weiss/pseuds/Oberon_Weiss
Summary: A bunch of drabbles and one shots(and maybe twoshots) on me and a friend's ffxiv characters Istevean Anolda and Lux HiganbanaMostly slice of life and romance, might have smut if I ever stop being such a weenie about it  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Unbetaded so sorry for all the inevitable grammatical errors





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drakochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakochan/gifts).



It was a moon or so after the ashen haired man had been rescued from Kugane, in the following weeks it had mostly been spent taking care of their injuries, or rather istevean's injuries. He had been so furious when he saw that the male m'qiote had lost an eye well, after he had panicked for a bit. But Istevean seemed to take it in stride and had simply said.

"I would've freed you even if it caused my death. They weren't sure what to do about what the mixed race man would be called. They both vehemently agreed that they would never call him Higanbana ever again. But the man also seemed reluctant to give out his birth name, something that Istevean had simply shrugged about.

"I could call you Ash in the meantime." Istevean spoke, at the moment they were in the local inn attached to Gridania's Adventurer's Guild.

The man looked up and canted his head to the side, a Eorzean dictionary sitting in his lap. Istevean had been appalled to find out that the bi-racial man couldn't read, to which he had said quietly.

"Why would a pet need to be educated?"

After that Istevean grabbed every book he could get a hold of and was painstakingly going over every word with the newly freed man.

"Why Ash?" he asked.

"Well....your hair is somewhat ash colored?" Istevean trailed off uncertainly.

The man gave a small hm noise and his mismatched eyes flicked back to the page he was on. He looked at the words in silence for a few minutes more before holding the book up and pointing at a word.

"What is this word."

Istevean squinted still getting used to only having one eye now.

"Ah that word is....lux it means light but, we don't really use it it's pretty archaic but there is a story about a prince whose middle name was close to that. I think it was lucis?"

The half hyur nodded and then spoke interrupting Istevean's train of thought.

"Call me that then." He said.

Istevean tilted his head to the side in slight confusion.

"Lucis? I'm not sure if that would fit you it seems kinda...pompous."

The bi racial man sighed and shook his head closing the book with a quiet snap.

"No I mean I want to be called Lux. Is the medicine they gave you making you scatterbrained?" He said but without heat, despite how skittish he still seemed around everyone else he was oddly comfortable around Istevean.

"Lux huh...It's very fitting for you, but is there a special reason you want to be called that?" The silver haired m'qiote asked.

"Aa." Lux said a quiet affirmative.

"Will you tell me?"

The ashen haired man bit his lip seemingly mulling it around in his mind.

"Not....yet, it's-it's very personal, I trust you Istevean but I can't not now."

Istevean gave a small smile at how far Lux had come, when they first met the man wouldn't even speak to him or look at him. And while he still had issues with eye contact and general wariness that had been ingrained into him by years of abuse, he was doing so much better now.

"Very well then, it's nice to meet you Lux. My name is Istevean do you want to be friends?" He asked with a teasing tone.

Lux looked at him as if he had gone mad, but then a few minutes later gave a quiet snort but nonetheless smiled.

"I would very much like that Istevean."


	2. I (Will) Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, also I have no idea how to write Jacke I am so sorry

The story of how Lux joined the rogue's guild was a story that was often told as many of his comrades in the guild found it hilarious, and Istevean always took it as an opportunity to brag about how great and awesome his lover was. The story was also alternatively titled as that time Lux nearly took an axe to the face throwing himself nearly weaponless at someone. The story went something like this.

Istevean had been sent to Aleport for an assignment for the adventurer's guild, it was surprising he would be sent all the way to Limsa Lominsa since Gridania was usually his domain but, apparently they were short handed. Lux tagged along because he hadn't had any luck trying to find a class that fit him. His body type was not suitable for lancer as he overstepped many times. His aether was not suitable for healing, the conjurer's guild had something about it being warped and advised them to come see them later to get it looked at. And while he was good at aiming he used too much strength when it came to drawing a bow, so that was out too.

Therefore they both figured that they might as well see if any of the classes in Limsa would be suited for him. However before they could look they had been called to Aleport, the Yellow Jackets said it was a bit of an emergency so they needed help immediately. Lux wanting to help out tagged along despite that he wasn't actually an official adventurer yet. When they got to Aleport they were told that there were a band of slavers nearby who had taken some people and that they would be assisting a group of people known as The Dutiful Sisters of Edelweiss to get them back. However once they got there it was found out that there was many more men than anticipated and everything went straight to hell.

Lux had been given instructions to attempt to move the people taken to safety and, had been given a simple knife just in case. It was then that he heard a pained cry and turned to see Istevean knocked to the ground his weapon sent sprawling. An axe was bearing down at the silver haired m'qiote and Lux moved.

A guttural snarl ripped his way out of his throat and the mixed race man threw himself forward blocking the axe as the screech of metal sounded. Without even thinking Lux raised his hand and raked his nails across the slaver's face. When the man cried out in pain and shock he moved forward and unbalanced the man sending him onto his back. Lux snarled at the man his eyes dilated into slits and was about to bring his knife down when someone grabbed his arm.

"Alright that's enough of that lad, the man won't be harming anyone no more." 

Lux ripped his arm away and turned to face the man his teeth bared, what he saw was young hyur man dressed in green, the man held up his hands indicating he meant no harm. 

He turned back to face Istevean when he heard the man groan.

"Vean are you okay?" He asked.

The lancer sat up and rubbed at his stomach where he had been knocked into.

"I'm fine Lux just bruise-seven hells your nose is bleeding!"

Lux blinked in confusion before reaching up to check, he hissed when he touched the bridge of his nose and his hand came back red.

"Ah the slaver's axe must have clipped me, it's fine Istevean it's not deep."

"S-still you should put a potion on it!" The m'qiote fumbled a bit, looking for a potion near him, before a potion bottle was dangling in front of Lux's eyes.

"He's right lad, you don't want it to get infected." It was the hyur in green.

Lux sighed before taking the bottle and slathering some of the potion over his wound, gritting his teeth when it stung.

"I have to stay I don't think I ever seen someone move that fast and handle a knife as easily as you do lad." The man crouched down beside Lux and inspected the man for a minute before turning to him.

"The name's Jacke, we've heard a bit about you and your companion. And I've heard from a small bird that you don't have a class sorted."

Lux raised an eyebrow and stared at the man.

"What's it to you." He said somewhat gruffly.

"Well I think you'd be pretty good with my group, you're fast and know how to handle a knife. You're pretty quiet too. None of us even remembered you were there until you lunged at the cove."

"And what exactly is your group?"

"Why you're looking a' the Guildmaster of The Dutiful Sisters of Eldeweiss but, we have a different name y'see. You can call us the Rogue's Guild." The guildmaster gave a cheeky grin and offered his hand to Istevean.

"You should be proud, your companion here has quite the dimber hand a knifework. Even more so if he trains with us."

Istevean let himself be pulled up and dusted himself off before turning to Lux.

"Well this would take care of finding yourself a class, of course we would be separated for awhile. Would that be okay with you?" Istevean asked somewhat concerned as ever since the two of them got back to Eorzea they had stuck together like glue.

"It's fine Istevean, we can always teleport to each other if we wish and....." Lux trailed off for a moment.

"And?" Istevean asked.

"I'll....be able to protect you now.....like you've been protecting me." Lux finished somewhat shyly turning his head away and tugging at his bangs.

"Well that settles that then!" Jacke said grinning widely and putting his hand on his hips.

"We'll need to make it offical but for now welcome to the Rogue's Guild Lux!"


End file.
